In The Depths of Your Despair
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: Signum experienced horrible flashbacks with results that disturb Shamal, leaving the Knight of The Lake to struggle healing Signum.


  
>In The Depths of Your Despair A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fanfic<p>Written by gonzotheanime<p>Stuff?

It's kinda hard why, but I do see the resemblance of the oddly pair of Belkan Knights Signum and Shamal. The fact might be taken a bit extreme in two doujinshi; Angel's Stroke 31 (The Phantom Menace) and Sukato no Nakano Gekijou, both Hentai-doujins, are NSFW, and the latter's in English if you dare try.

I have no ownership over these characters. Eins is alive here, just for extra...something...

The first time I noticed Signum behaving very unusual was around the beginning of June. One day, we were having a picnic at the beach, all of us, to celebrate the bright and successful Master Hayate Yagami. Our master became another year older, yet still looks so young, despite handling Riot Force 6 like a seasoned pro mage.

I was assisting Signum with a small barbecue grill, cooking up hot dogs and burgers and making sure the wind doesn't blow our paper plates and table cover away. We were about to serve the first burger to Hayate but Signum suddenly stop halfway to the table. Just stopped dead and locked up. Her eyes were wide, like she went into shock. We were all wondering what was wrong. I had the audacity to yell "Signum!" and she snapped back like nothing happened. She continued to deny she locked up, so I asked everyone to drop it for now.

I did a scan just to play it safe at the Medical office. All was strangely well. Even her mentality was at acceptable levels. Nothing was wrong, but still, anyone's health can change in a matter of seconds. I know. I had bad fish and I went from OK to spewing sick in a half hour and it wasn't a very pleasant memory.

And it was the same as Signum the next time something happened to her. I took her shopping with me. She had the cart, handling it just fine and I was fiddling with the list. I heard a thud and a woman behind us screamed. Signum was on the ground, in the fetal position, shivering like it's frigid cold. The building was around 78 degrees.

She looked like she was very frightened, mumbling incoherently. I couldn't make out a single word. I had to ask two stock-boys to help her into the car. It was embarrassing, yet scary.

I swear something is wrong. I seemed to be the only one who knows of this. I just have to find it out and fast. Just yesterday, something happened to her that warrants a faster solution. She went insane, when she was taking a bath. She just bolted out of the bath, Laevaltine unsheathed, and was slashing at us. Then it took a sudden turn as she tried to pierce her own heart! I had to put a sleeper spell on her that I learned from one of the younger assistants.

I can't figure her out. I'm getting broken-hearted because of it! What am I to do?

I sat in bed, feeling very miserable at my incompetence. Eins happened to walked in. She asked "What's the matter?"

I told her my predicament. Eins sighed. Weird...

"I have an idea, but it might be dangerous. It's been absorbed into me for some time."

She shared me the idea. And I found it very applicable for this!

I had Signum in the Medical Wing once more. I had her go into sleep. Then I chanted the spell I learned from Eins and held my hand to Signum's forehead.

To put it simple, I learned a spell which dove me into Signum's dream.

At first it was a calm meadow that looked vaguely familiar. Then it clouded up and it began to rain. It wasn't really rain, it was blood.

I began to feel rather uneasy. I turned to the meadow, which suddenly became ravaged and littered with bodies. On a hill opposite of me was Signum, back to me. I walked around the dead bodies up this hill and was calling Signum's name. I reached to her and called her out, a little softly so I don't startle her too much.

She turned to me and it was a frightful sight. Her eyes were blank and emotionless, and her face and hair was soaked in blood. Her glance opened wide and she was gonna slash me.

I retraced to reality just in time before she could try to kill me in her dream. However, she awoke and produced her barrier jacket and weapon. She had an insane glare in her eyes.

I escaped into the halls, and locked the door to buy me some time. Then I mentally chanted another spell. After the spell's effect took place, I reopened the door and took a leg crutch as my weapon. She took a swing at me, but I blocked it a split second before it would make contact with my skin.

I glared at her, with murderous eyes. I chanted a berserker spell before confronting her.

As long as I can keep a good concentration, I can be aware of what my berserk side does and to control her. Eins taught me that. My strength and speed would be increased, and I'm at the same lever of insanity as her to dove into her subconscious. Somehow it seemed to be the idea that worked in an anime show I saw. All I have to do is hold her in the Medical Wing and bring her old self back to the surface. It's very hard to do, as I have never done this before, so I have to make this quick or I may lose it and the both of us become mad killers.

Her mind was clouded with chaos but I was able to find her. She was almost like a child. I guess the madness did it to her.

"Who are you?" asked the girl, very frightened.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Shamal. What went on here?"

"It's...it's that...time...it's taken over me!"

"What is?"

"That time when I was under that fiendish man and I was forced to kill until I became a walking killing machine."

It must've been too long ago. I don't remember much.

"I let myself get swallowed into the darkness because I got scared of him. I don't wanna kill anyone, but I did. There is no way I can't forget it!"

It's heartbreaking to hear her tear up.

"I thought I locked it away and now it's mad. It wants out and it wants to kill. I can't fight it, cause I'm scared."

I hugged the little child. "There's no need to hurt anyone, and you don't have to be afraid. You're not scared, you're just lonely. Don't worry, I'm here for you, and so is everyone else. We're all here for you."

I felt that child morphed into the woman I knew fondly of, and she hugged me back while crying on my shoulder. "Thank you very much..." The darkness then broke up and it got bright.

I retracted to my body and regained control of it, just to see Signum squirm and scream, desperately trying to regain her sanity. It wasn't working as fast as I hoped, as she still lunges forward. I re-enacted the berserk spell and our struggle continued for a while. It escalated when she broke through the window and went onto the grounds of headquarters.

Still trying to control my berserk side, I followed her to the open area with a few metal poles. Our fight continued, each slash being blocked in vain with flimsy metal. It does seemed that Laevaltine wasn't working at full potential; a slight relief but it still wasn't even.

I made a sudden move when she left an opening. I kicked her side as hard as I could, launching her onto the ground. I pounced her and pinned her to the grass with an IV stand. She squirmed until she regained her sanity, which was signaled when she stopped struggling and she began to cry.

I once again regained control and let her up. I then hugged her, to assure her that everything is alright, and so she could cry with comfort and ease.

I tried to keep her in bed so she could recover from our fight. I did had to bind her once so she would listen. She complied after that, and when I threatened to use the berserker spell.

I do have to be careful with those spells. I hope I don't have to use them again. For now, all I needed to do is ensure to Signum, as well as the others, that we're not alone when it comes to our problems. We have each other's help. And it's within reach...

The End 


End file.
